First Snow
by Phoenix Phyre
Summary: [FINISHED & RE-UPLOADED] Raenef wakes up to discover a strange white fluff falling from the sky. The Apocalypse? Nah! It's snow! Raeclipse, fluff, shounnen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Firebird here, under a new alias. My old account was shut down 'cause of some certain SNITCHES who don't believe in freedom of expression. Ergo, over 100 reviews deleted into digital nothingness… alas. Nonetheless, I am back. Finally. I'm leaving this in its original form (including comments and such at beginning and end) it's just here for those folks who e-mailed me and said they missed it. Thanks guys, you make my world go 'round. I'll not be posting the promised lemon, however, or any others at this site… see my profile on directions for those. Nothing's up over there at the moment, however, because of technical difficulties. Right, enough out of me… everything past this point is old news….

This story was inspired by the beautiful picture in the front of the 6th book. It occurred to me that Raenef, being a southerner, possibly has never seen snow before. That, and the image of Raenef lying sprawled in the snow and Eclipse on top of him with snowflakes in his hair haunted me day and night, begging to be written. Thus, here it is.

Warnings: Shounnen-ai, fluff, my attempt at humor. Chapter fic with brief chapters; it's the kind of thing that should be given in small doses. This is Raeclipse (if anyone has used this phrase before, alert me please, lest I unknowingly bask in the false pride of coining it) and if you don't like it, then don't read it. Simple? Good.

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Guys in black suits no arrest me.

And so, without further ado:

_First Snow_

**Chapter 1**

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

((sob) My asterisks disappeared... my snow swirls (above) have no snowflakes...)

The fragile stillness of the crisp winter morning was abruptly shattered by a panicked shriek.

"ECLIPSE!!"

Raenef, resident demon lord-in-training, hurtled pell-mell through the grand marble halls of his castle with no name, green eyes wide with fear and pale blonde hair flying about his face, slightly mussed from being slept on all night.

"Eclipse!!" he shouted again, but at a slightly lower volume since he was trying to breathe at the same time. His bare feet slapped lightly on the white marble floor, which was as cold as the icicles hanging on any available ledge outside. It was virtually the crack of dawn, an unusually early hour for him, but the sharp coldness of this particular winter morning had bitten him awake, at which time he had made an apocalyptic discovery that had resulted in his current flight through the castle.

"Ecli—!" Raenef ran smack into the object of his search as said demon burst from his room to investigate the reiterations of his name, at exactly the same time when the blonde came barreling around the corner. Eclipse was knocked back a couple of feet by the force of collision, but, blessed as he was with the resilient grace of a feline, he recovered easily in time to catch and steady his not-so-blessed charge.

He stared down perplexedly at his armful of trembling Raenef, who met his gaze with wide terrified eyes, clutching weakly at his robe.

"Whatever is the matter, Master Raenef?"

"Eclipse! The world is ending, Eclipse! Please do something—!" 1 (Argh! Even my brackets disappeared!!)

"What in all the seven…?" Eclipse stared at him in utter bewilderment.

"Look!" Raenef dragged him into the nearest room—Eclipse's room—and tore back the thick velvet drapes that concealed the massive window behind.

Eclipse looked.

Raenef waited impatiently for his mentor's assessment while he attempted to catch his breath; he was still panting from his run, and each breath of frigid winter air sliced his throat and lungs like shards of glass. A nasty stitch in his side furthered the strain of each inhalation.

Suddenly he noticed that Eclipse had ducked his head slightly and his shoulders were shaking. Raenef blinked as his brain processed this. Then a muffled sound escaped the raven-haired demon, and realization dawned on him.

Eclipse was laughing.

Raenef blinked again. "…Eclipse…?"

Eclipse turned to look at him, trying valiantly to suppress his laughter, but abruptly abandoned the effort when he saw the look of pure consternation on his young lord's face. He laughed until his sides hurt, having to lean on the wall to prevent himself from falling over. Raenef flushed, having no clue what was so amusing but still feeling he was the central issue.

"Eclipse…!" An indignant pout mingled with his confusion as Eclipse continued to laugh uncontrollably. Finally, when his fit of mirth subsided, Eclipse simply smiled at his young lord, who was still looking adorably puzzled and slightly abashed. He reached out to smooth the youth's tussled blonde locks in apologetic affection.

"The world isn't ending, little Master. It's snowing."

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

"…and right when I was about to destroy him with my Holy Bolt, _someone_ started screaming like fire and brimstone were falling from the heavens and woke me up," Chris finished, glaring sullenly at that certain someone.

Raenef flushed in embarrassment, staring wordlessly down at his plate and pushing his breakfast around like a shepherd herding his flock.

"Except it wasn't fire and brimstone, it was the exact opposite. Right, Rae?" Erutis commented cheerfully, grinning at him.

He pouted cutely, looking adorably indignant. "It's not my fault I've never seen… seen… seen…"

"Snow," injected Erutis helpfully.

"…yes, that, before. I've lived in the South all my life, and we don't get… that stuff down there." His large green eyes were misted with tears at being the cause of Chris's bad mood. The cleric sighed, unable to stay angry when the loveable demon lord brandished his ultimate weapon: the Irresistibly Adorable Hug-Me Puppy Pout™. Even the stolid Eclipse faltered when dealing with this.

Erutis patted his shoulder consolingly.

"Don't worry about it, Rae. It's not like you interrupted anything important," she chirped, ignoring Chris's death glare.

Raenef looked at Chris expectantly. Another sigh passed through the cleric's lips.

"Yeah, whatever," he yielded grudgingly.

Raenef beamed.

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

Eclipse closed the book with a snap. Raenef didn't even blink. Sighing heavily, Eclipse conjured up a lick of flame and tossed it onto the youth's sleeve. And waited.

…

"Aaahh!" Raenef shrieked and fell over backward, swatting at the fire chewing up his sleeve. Eclipse snapped his fingers and the flame vanished. Emerald eyes peered up at him sheepishly.

"I can see," Eclipse said wearily, "that we are not going to get anything productive done today."

"I'm sorry," replied the blonde meekly, drawing one knee to his chest and ducking his head slightly. "It's just that… I've never seen it before… and…"

"It's alright, Lord Raenef. You may go." The demon folded his arms and looked out the window, where the two mortals were playing on the grounds.

"Really?" Puppy ears appeared on Raenef's head and his tail wagged eagerly.

Eclipse sweat-dropped. "Yes." He paused. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to tell me what it's called."

Raenef stared at him blankly.

Eclipse sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright, just go."

"Yay!" Raenef glomped him happily and kissed his cheek. Caught unprepared, Eclipse staggered back a few paces.

"Thank you, Eclipse!" The bubbly youth bounced out the door before Eclipse could recover.

He stood in the empty room, listening to his heart beat in his throat. An invisible wind slithered up his suddenly hyper-sensitized skin, and he touched the spot on his cheek lightly where Raenef's lips had alighted. Then he quickly retracted it.

_Stop it. You're acting like a lovesick teenager._

He stared unseeingly at his lord's vacated chair, and suddenly found his hand back at his cheek.

_But they were so soft…_

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

TBC

1 This line was borrowed from a novel. Take a guess in your review! It's a toughie, so if no one gets it I'll put up a hint in the next chapter. First to guess correctly, I'll do a… (nervous swallow) …a fic request. (shudder) I'm afraid to offer it because I have to be inspired to write, and I don't want a request to turn out crappy. But, I'll do my best. Oh, and kudos for anyone who can also tell me who said it! Gan batte! (Good Luck!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two here! BTW, I'll update regularly about every three to four days.

Thank you to all the reviewers, they're much appreciated!

Kudos to sadeyes, ForrestGlenny, and Ari-chan! The line was from the novel To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee, spoken by Scout to Atticus. I honestly didn't think anyone would guess correctly; have you three read the novel recently or did the line just stick? Sadeyes, you answered correctly first, so if you have a fic request drop me a line at or leave one in a review.

Warnings: Shounnen-ai, Raeclipse, mild angst and fluff. I think this chapter is kind of corny. I dislike it.

**Chapter 2**

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

It wasn't until Raenef burst through the massive castle doors to taste the frost of the air and bask in the sweet sharp nip of the icy stillness upon his face that he realized with the shock of the sudden freezing of bone marrow what he had done.

_By the gods, I kissed him…_

He stood, frozen as the snow beneath his feet, staring out at the bright whiteness of the grounds and seeing only Eclipse, Eclipse as he threw his arms around the older demon and thoughtlessly pecked his cheek in his jubilance. His eyes closed and he leaned back against the doors as the coldness of dread seized him, deeper and stronger than the winter chill. Eclipse would know, he'd figure out the feelings he concealed within the secret chambers of his heart, he'd be disgusted and leave him alone in his pain of unrequited love until the dark grip of loneliness smothered him like a wavering candle flame—

He shook himself, slapping himself mentally. _Don't be stupid_, he told himself firmly. Eclipse would pass it off for a friendly gesture and never give it a second thought. The world was not ending, Eclipse would not leave, and nothing had changed.

Nothing had changed… that was, perhaps, the worst part. Though he could not bear the thought of rejection, the prospect of remaining here forever, pining away eternally in silence, bearing his love and loneliness in secret, was equally unbearable. He had not the courage to go forward, and he was in too deep to go back. So was he therefore fated to remain here forever, unwilling to act, simply waiting timidly for love to fall into his lap? If this was the case he would likely be waiting a very long time. In the improbable case that Eclipse did love him, Raenef was certain that he would never act on his feelings. He was far too noble, far too adhesive to the rigid code of proper conduct.

Which left him back at square one.

"Rae! What're you doing out here?"

Raenef opened his eyes to see Erutis and Chris coming towards him. Smiling, he pushed away from the door and trotted up to meet them.

"Eclipse let me out for the day," he told them cheerfully. "What have you been up to?" He eyed them curiously, noting their flushed faces and hard breathing. Twin blotches of red colored each cheek, standing out starkly on the white flesh of their chilled faces.

"Snowball fight!" Erutis grinned. "I was just pounding monk-boy here into the ground with my superior snowball flinging skills when we spotted you." Chris scowled.

"Don't flatter yourself. As I recall, it was _you_ who were—"

"Oh look, it's snowing again," the knight interrupted, ignoring him. The other two followed her gaze heavenward, watching the little pieces of icy fluff drift down to earth. Raenef caught one on his tongue and yelped.

"It's hot!"

"No, it's just so cold it burns," 1 Chris corrected. "Didn't Eclipse tell you what it was?"

"Um…" Raenef put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Well, he said something about constipation and perspiration…" His companions stared at him with dotted eyes.

"Er… I think you mean condensation and precipitation…" Erutis offered.

Raenef snapped his fingers. "That's it!" he beamed. The others sweatdropped.

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

Eclipse had remained in the study for the purpose of getting some work done, but his efforts were for naught, as he soon found himself staring out the window; specifically at his young lord as he and his mortal friends built sculptures in the snow. When he first caught himself in this act, the productive force within him chastised him for wasting his time, but that voice had been effectively tuned out until it was little more than an annoying buzz at the back of his mind. His mind wandered as he watched the blonde, who laughed as the other two dumped snow on his head.

Well, this was totally unacceptable. He, Eclipse, fourth ranking demon in existence, was daydreaming about his _master_ like a lovesick teenager. As he and Raenef weren't _already_ the laughing stock of the entire demon world, let's add _this_ to the equation.

_Eclipse, fancying his lord! And the lord himself, a dimwitted klutz! Don't know what they're smoking, but keep it away from me!_

If word of this got out, they'd be the most scandalous bit of gossip over tea since Lord Valgon agreed to cede a portion of his domain to Lord Phalus in exchange for a night in his room.

But suddenly Eclipse realized that he didn't give a damn. Let them talk; so long as Raenef was safe in his arms, they could blow up the rest of the world for all he cared.

This feeling that had flowered deep in his soul was unlike anything he had ever felt before; it was more than lust, deeper than mere affection, stronger than friendship. It made him ache with longing, and the very thought of his pretty little lord evoked a bittersweet yearning like a deep hole in his heart that needed to be filled.

Whatever it was, he was fairly positive it broke every rule in the book.

He glanced at the magical sundial in the corner of the study. (It was enchanted to cast a shadow with or without the assistance of the sun.) Lunchtime.

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

A storm of flying snowballs rendered the area a war zone where knight, cleric, and demon lord were locked in an unrestricted three-way snow battle, relentless and seemingly unending. They had been at it for some time, but were showing no signs of exhaustion, despite gasping for precious air between fits of laughter as they pelted each other with the frosty bombs.

Eclipse, of course, was completely unaware of this when he teleported outside to call them into luncheon.

He materialized behind his lord just as the blond ducked a hard-pitched snowball thrown by the cleric, and the icy projectile hit Eclipse full-on in the face and exploded on contact.

Chris stared in transfixed horror as the snow fell away from a very pissed-looking Eclipse. Flame flared in the demon's palm as he fixed the cleric with a blood-chilling glare… and then a light but insistent tugging at his sleeve caused him to look down. Chris, seeing Eclipse momentarily distracted, turned to flee just in time to get his own face-full of snow, courtesy of Erutis. His minute attention span snapped and he forgot all about his impending fiery doom, and became solely focused on an all-out war with the knight.

Eclipse blinked at Raenef, who was looking up at him earnestly.

"No fire… that's cheating."

Eclipse frowned. "I am not cheating, as I am not a participant in—"

"If you really want to get him back," Raenef interrupted, a suspiciously sly grin tugging at his lips, "you have to beat him at his own game."

Erutis and Chris were so engrossed in their snow battle that it took a moment for their brains to register the wall of white approaching in their peripheral vision. Simultaneously they turned to gawk at it, a massive inescapable wave of snow rolling straight at them. Its shadow fell over them as it arched, cresting, and came crashing down…

Raenef stared in the wake of the wave in stunned amazement.

"Wow… That was… cool." He looked up at Eclipse with pricked puppy ears and a wagging tail. "Can I try?"

A hand burst from the snow, followed by two bodies as knight and cleric excavated themselves from beneath the icy blanket. Then they lay there gasping like fish out of water while the adrenaline rushing through their veins did a victory lap.

It took a moment for their brains to register the wall of white approaching in their peripheral vision. Simultaneously they turned to gawk at it. Again.

If the first one was a wave, then this one was a tsunami.

Its shadow fell over them as it arched, cresting, and came crashing down…

Eclipse stared in the wake of the wave in stunned amazement.

Not only had Raenef executed the spell correctly, but his wave was easily three times the size of his own. The young lord looked rather astonished at his own strength.

"Impressive," Eclipse managed finally.

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

"Why did you have to bury _me_?" Erutis grumped, spearing a potato with her fork. "I didn't do anything!"

Raenef grinned sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head. "I didn't mean to make it that big…"

The knight scowled. "If Eclipse wasn't involved, I'd find a way to get you back."

"I said I was sorry…" Raenef pouted, tears welling in his huge shimmering eyes.

Then a very scary, very wicked, very foreboding grin crept over Erutis's face.

Chris decided he didn't like that look.

Raenef was just glad she was 'smiling' again.

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

TBC

1 These lines were also taken from To Kill a Mockingbird, first line by Scout, the second by Jem, although the speech pattern was slightly altered to suit the characters. (I have never heard/read Chris say "Naw", although it might be amusing.)

Sadeyes, don't forget to let me know about the fic request!

Ja Bai Bai!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

"What's that?" Raenef asked, pointing at an odd wooden apparatus Chris was pulling to the top of the steepest hill on the grounds, with the knight and demon lord following him curiously, pulling similar contraptions.

"It's a sled," Chris informed him. "Master took me up north once, and we took a dog sled up to one of the temples. A kid up there showed me how to go sledding without dogs."

"Oh, okay then," said Raenef cheerfully, totally oblivious to what Chris just said. "What do you do with it?"

A smirk curled Chris's lips. "Get on… I'll show you."

"Okay!" Raenef bounced onto the contraption eagerly. "Now what?" Chris crouched down in a runners' pose with his hands on back of the sled.

"Hold on, and don't scream." He lunged forward and shoved the sled over the crest of the hill.

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Back in the castle, Eclipse's acute hearing caught a familiar scream.

"Ha!" Chris whooped, watching poor Raenef go flying down the steep hill. "Payback for burying me alive!" he called after him. Then suddenly he smelled something burning.

Shortly there afterward, he discovered it was him.

As the cleric screamed and rolled frantically in the snow, Eclipse, who had materialized behind him, teleported to the bottom of the hill. Erutis prodded a still-smoldering Chris with her boot.

"So much for payback, huh, monk-boy?"

Eclipse quickly discovered Raenef was not at the bottom of the hill, and so he followed the sled tracks up the next hill, one about half the size of the first. At the crest, he found the blonde rising unsteadily to his feet. Apparently the celerity of the trip down gained enough momentum to propel him up the second slope, but not enough to send him over. Eclipse put a hand under Raenef's elbow, and wrapped the other around his waist to steady him.

"Are you alright, Master Raenef?"

"Uh-huh," the youth grinned giddily. "That was fun!" He stepped forward to walk on his own, but stumbled.

"Master Raenef!" Eclipse moved to catch him, but accidentally tripped over the sled buried in the snow. For once his intrinsic grace failed him; he fell forward onto the already unbalanced Raenef, and they both went rolling down the hill.

When they came to a halt at the bottom, Raenef was sprawled flat on his back in the snow with Eclipse was lying on top of him. As soon as Eclipse regained his bearings and realized the intimate proximity of their positions, he moved to jump off, raising himself to his elbows, but froze when he caught Raenef's gaze.

_Beautiful…_

He stared, spellbound, that single thought resonating in his mind as he gazed into the depths of the youth's sparkling emerald eyes. Raenef's hair had somehow come unbound (which was remarkable, considering it had survived being whacked with a sword and subjected to various types of magical attacks without noticeable damage) and was fanned out on the snow like a shimmering golden halo. His cheeks were tinged pink from the cold, stark against the paleness of his skin. He was panting through slightly parted rosy lips, flushed and irresistibly tempting. Eclipse was completely paralyzed, unable to move, unable to think, unable to do anything but relish this angelic vision in the snow before him.

Despite the pale winter sun lighting the two in its heavenly glow, snow began to drift down from the skies once more. Raenef smiled softly and reached up to brush a crystal flake from Eclipse's shining raven hair. The rays of the sun lit him from behind, softening his appearance, and he seemed aesthetically ethereal.

"You're so pretty, Eclipse…" he murmured, gazing up at the demon with wondrous eyes. Eclipse's eyes softened with a smile.

"I was thinking the same about you… Raenef." Raenef smiled at the sound of his name unburdened with titles or honoraries.

Eclipse found himself inexplicably drawn closer, and he realized vaguely that it must be him who was moving, for Raenef was lying with his back in the snow. The part of his mind that was always nagging him about morals and proper conduct seemed to have been stunned into silence as he leaned in still closer, and he felt small hands on his shoulders urging him on. The tips of their noses brushed and he angled his head; time seemed to have forgotten how to move… he could feel Raenef's warm breath on his lips… they were mere millimeters away from each other and then…

"YAHOO!!"

Erutis and Chris went whizzing past on a sled and crashed headlong into a snow bank. Eclipse jerked back as reality slapped him in the face and he leapt to his feet, and, not daring to look his master in the eye, vanished back to the castle with a breathless, "Go."

Raenef simply lay there for a moment, utterly pole axed, and then he scrambled to his feet just as the knight and the cleric emerged from the bank and ambled over to him, brushing snow off their clothes.

"Hey Rae! Where'd Eclipse go?" Erutis hailed him cheerfully. Raenef swallowed and wet his lips, hoping they would attribute his flushed state to the cold and his mussed appearance to the sled ride.

"Back to the castle."

"What were you doing down here?" asked Chris inquisitively. Raenef averted his eyes, scuffing the snow with his toe.

"I was… looking for my hair band. Have you seen it?"

"Here!" Erutis fished the object in question out of the snow and handed it to him. "Wanna try that hill again?"

Raenef grinned. "Yeah, let's go."

The snow was still showering them as they drug their sleds back up to the first hill. A snowflake kissed Raenef's lips where Eclipse had not, and he touched the spot briefly, closing his eyes.

_Was he really going to… kiss me?_

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently many of you didn't like where I stopped last chapter. o.o Hee hee…

Yami Seraphim and Crowkeeper990, I'm glad you like my section breaks. I don't know what they look like to you all, but they're supposed to be falling snowflakes… And Yami Seraphim (btw, I love your name) it's supposed to be fluffy, my dear. Says so in the summary and all the warnings at the beginning of each chapter (except chapter three, in which I forgot to put one).

Warnings: Shounnen-ai, Raeclipse, fluff, self-chastising by Eclipse, and mild cornyness…

**Chapter 4**

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

Eclipse had retreated to his personal Fortress of Solitude (the study, of course) and stood there for a full minute and a half with a single thought in his slowly thawing mind.

_What the hell happened?_

_You were going to kiss him, weren't you?_ The nagging voice accused, apparently having snapped out of its state of earlier shocked silence. Eclipse grit his teeth and began to pace, ordering it to shut up.

_You're a fool,_ the voice informed him disdainfully. _What ever has become of the mighty Eclipse, terror of the Hangma War and fourth ranking demon in existence? Chasing after a child, like dear Cupid has shot your cold heart with his enchanted arrows. _

"Silence!" Eclipse raked a clawed hand through his long hair.

_What happened to your morals, your **dignity**, for heaven's sake?! You'll bring ruin to the entire noble lineage of the Raenef demon lords. He's a child! Not to mention a boy! He's too pure for you. You're not **worthy** of his love. You're a fool. A bloody fool._

"I don't care! Leave me alone."

_No,_ it told him flatly. _It was bad enough when you simply harbored these silly little feelings of yours. Now you're trying to act on them! By the gods, he's your **master**! Trying to kiss him—you're disgusting! Next thing you know you'll be sleeping with him!_

Eclipse whirled angrily, glaring at nothing. "So what if I do! I love him, dammit!"

Silence. He was alone.

The voice, satisfied with his admission, had vanished.

Eclipse sank into a chair—Raenef's chair—and closed his eyes.

_I love him… that's all that matters. To hell with the world. So long as he is with me…_

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

Raenef sneezed.

"You okay, Rae?" Erutis asked, plopping down on her stationary sled. The three were taking a brief respite from their runs up and down the hill after too many times than they'd care to count. Chris was lying in a puddle of red snow, the direct result of an affront on Erutis's pride.

"Yeah," Raenef smiled. "Someone must be talking about me." _I wonder if it's Eclipse…_

Erutis frowned. "You sure?" She felt his cheek with the back of her hand. "You're freezing! Go find a warmer jacket and some mittens or something, we'll wait for you."

"Really?" Raenef bit his lip hesitantly, not wanting to trouble his friends. Erutis nodded readily; the innate Chris gave no response. "Okay then." The blonde stood, focusing on an image of his room.

Shimmering raven hair and soft dark eyes flashed at the back of his mind.

"Go—!"

He sneezed.

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

Eclipse was just determining how much time he had left before he had to start dinner when he suddenly found himself with a lapful of Raenef. He blinked.

"Master Raenef?"

The young lord gazed about him dazedly, seemingly disoriented.

"Huh? Eclipse? How'd I get here?" He looked up at his mentor in consternation, as if the answer he sought was written on the demon's face.

"What were you doing?" inquired Eclipse.

Raenef put his index finger to his lower lip, eyes glazing over in thought. Eclipse found he couldn't tear his eyes from the spot. Their present position didn't help matters either, since it put the youth's full pouting lips right at eye level.

"I was trying to teleport to my room to get another jacket, and when I said 'go', I sneezed."

"And you ended up here," Eclipse finished, forcing himself to look Raenef in the eye. The blonde nodded and looked down, and then a soft blush painted his cheeks when he realized just how intimate "here" was.

"But the only way that could happen," Eclipse mused, oblivious to Raenef's brain-paralyzing revelation, "is if another thought took precedence over the one directing you to your room. Meaning you were either thinking of the study, or…" He stopped abruptly, biting down on the last word, fighting to keep a blush from blooming on his own visage.

Raenef was now perching timidly on Eclipse's lap, staring down at his hands, which were fidgeting in his own lap nervously. "I wasn't thinking about the study." He felt his cheeks inflame even before he opened his mouth.

For once Eclipse's eloquent articulation skills deserted him. "Oh."

Suddenly their position seemed way too intimate to be comfortable.

For a long moment the silence was so tangible Raenef found it difficult to breathe. Neither dared to look at the other, but both were reliving the surreal moment in the snow when Time seemed to hold its breath for them…

But now Time was pointing and laughing.

Raenef sneezed.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Eclipse turned to meet sheepish emerald eyes.

"Cold?" Without thinking, he touched Raenef's cheek with his palm.

_So soft…_

"A bit…"

Eclipse frowned. "'A bit'? You're like ice!"

"I'm alright—"

"Hush." Eclipse pressed a finger to the youth's lips. Raenef pouted cutely, drawing a small smile from his mentor. Swiftly he swept the blonde into his arms and stood in one fluid motion.

"E-Eclipse…?" Raenef gasped, stunned, as his arms slid around Eclipse's neck instinctively.

"Go."

Raenef tightened his hold as the familiar pulling rush that accompanied teleportation seized him, and he found himself suddenly in his room. He caught sight of his bed and an absurd notion entered his mind, but he quickly dismissed it with a glowing blush as Eclipse carried him off into the bathroom adjoining his bedroom.

"Take a hot bath to warm up," Eclipse told him, setting him on his feet gently. "You've had enough of the cold for today."

"O-okay…" Raenef directed his gaze at Eclipse's feet, thinking that he didn't need a bath to warm up his face—he was doing that on his own just fine.

Eclipse smiled fondly at him, and then turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Raenef was still blushing at his earlier thought as he sank into the steaming water a few minutes later. He sighed, relaxing as the heat enveloped him, and he started getting his mind under control.

_It'd be wonderful, but it'll never happen. It's about as likely as Eclipse taking a bath with me._

New and enticing and rather explicit mental imagery flowered in his mind at that splendid thought, and he groaned, sinking deeper into the water.

_Stop it,_ he ordered himself. The heat pooling between his legs could not be written off entirely to the scalding temperature of the water, nor could the fresh inflammation of his cheeks.

_I really, really hope Eclipse doesn't try to link with me telepathically when I'm like this…_

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

TBC

Bleah. I don't like this chapter. Strange how I hate the even ones… the next chapter will be better, I promise. (At least I hope it will be… . ;;)

Sadeyes appears to have deserted me, so ForestGlenny, if you have a fic request please drop a line at my e-mail address which refuses to show up on ff documents. (Curse you, ff!)

(btw, ff stands for fanfiction dot net. They won't even let me write it out properly, it disappears.)

Ja Bai Bai!


	5. Chapter 5

Quite an impatient bunch, aren't you? (coughCROWKEEPER990cough) I update about every four days, and that's more often than a lot of the other authors out there.

Yami Seraphim-chan, Raenef was supposed to sneeze every time Eclipse thought of him. It's an anime thing. And Crowkeeper990, I don't hate myself, I hate my writing.

A lot of you wanted to know why I didn't like the last chapter. It's because it was a filler chapter between the sled scene and the kitchen scene in this chapter, and I thought I didn't make a smooth transition. Plus, as Tanta Green has observed, the characters are slightly OOC, which also applies to this chapter. I hate OOC-ness; it's a pet peeve, so I'm not too fond of this chapter either. (I love you Tanta-chan, you're wonderful!)

UltimaKeybladeMaster, if you could be a little more specific about what's bugging you, I'd really appreciate your opinion!

**Chapter 5**

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

When Raenef emerged from the bathroom he was feeling wonderfully warm and fuzzy all over, and he was about to make his way over to the closet for some clean clothes when he noticed an outfit laid out on a curious flat rounded tablet in the corner. He walked over to it inquisitively, and as he neared it soothing waves of heat washed over him. Picking up the soft cotton shirt, he noted its warmth and pressed it to his face, relishing the heat as pleasant shivers skittered over his flesh. He then laid a hand on the strange tablet, and as the tingling hotness seeped into his skin he smiled, closing his eyes. It was a heater.

_Eclipse… thank you._

After he had dressed he discovered a bowl of hot broth on his nightstand, and he settled on top of the heater, sipping it slowly. The soup completely filled him internally with a delicious heat as the heater warmed him externally, and he sighed softly in content. He lay basking in the sweet heat after he finished the broth, warmed to the core.

_Eclipse does so much for me… even though I'm such a failure… No one has treated me like that before._

He drew his knees to his chest, a bittersweet ache of longing and love swelling in his breast.

_I wonder… does he put up with me just because I'm a demon lord, or is there something more…?_

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

The sauce was simmering nicely as Eclipse stirred it slowly, and he went over his mental checklist of ingredients to make certain he hadn't forgotten something. He had just decided he wasn't missing anything when he sensed a familiar presence enter the room, and a pair of slender arms slid around his waist. Raenef pressed himself against Eclipse's broad back, inhaling his comforting scent.

"Feel better?" Eclipse murmured.

"Yes." Raenef nuzzled the valley between the demon's shoulder blades. "Thank you, Eclipse."

"It was nothing, Master Raenef." Eclipse turned and pulled Raenef in front of him with the hand that wasn't stirring, and the blonde leaned back languidly against him. The demon's hand ceased its motion, releasing the wooden spoon and he picked up a small dining spoon off of the counter and dipped it into the sauce. He blew on it gently to cool it off to a comfortable temperature.

"Taste," he said, offering the spoon to Raenef. The youth took his hand delicately to steady it and closed his lips over the spoon. After a moment he drew back, smiling up at Eclipse.

"It's delicious."

_I'll bet you are too…_

"Wh-what?" stammered Raenef, flushing brightly.

Eclipse sweatdropped. "I did not say anything." _Technically true…_

"Oh." The blonde looked away, flustered. _I could have sworn he said… no, he would never say that. Not in a million years. Just wishful thinking…_

Eclipse sighed inwardly with relief. _It's been a long while since I said something telepathically subconsciously…What's happening to me?_

"…Eclipse?"

"Mmm?"

Timid emerald eyes sought his own dark gaze. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It is my duty, Master Raenef." Eclipse dumped a bowl full of pasta into a pot of boiling water.

Raenef traced a pattern on the countertop, glancing furtively at the other from beneath lids at half-mast.

"Is that the only reason you took me in, Eclipse?"

Eclipse stopped and turned to look at his lord, but the youth was carefully avoiding his gaze, finding a splinter in the cabinet to focus his attention upon. But Eclipse could sense that he was attentively attuned to him, and him only, giving him the distinct feeling that he was treading on fragile eggshells.

"Initially, yes…" He watched the blonde's expression carefully, but Raenef had donned an impassive mask as he continued to toy with the fraying wood. "But like you mentioned previously, I believe our meeting was destined, and I am glad the strings of fate chose to bind us together."

Raenef turned a surprised jade gaze upon him. "You mean it?"

Dark eyes softened with a smile. "Of course. I would not lie to you."

Raenef brightened, beaming happily. "Thank you, Eclipse."

Eclipse ran his fingers through the youth's flaxen hair affectionately. "Now, pass me the carrots, if you would."

"Okay!" Cheerfully, Raenef scurried to comply. "What'cha cookin'?" He inquired as he relinquished the impeccably sliced vegetable to his mentor.

"If I tell you, will you remember?"

"Uh…" Raenef sweat-dropped nervously. "Maybe…"

"Yes or no?" A curious glint materialized in Eclipse's eyes.

"Y-yes…"

"A demon lord does not stutter, Master Raenef."

Raenef bit his lower lip, wondering why he felt like a fly walking into a spider's web. "Yes."

"Very well then." A smirk threatened to arrogate the demon's lips. "It's an Eastern dish, called _Chauterekhaj-raielle__ Nhudatchette_."

Dotted eyes stared at him blankly. "What?"

"_Chauterekhaj-raielle__ Nhudatchette_. Don't forget, you said you'd remember it."

Raenef pouted indignantly, and Eclipse fought the urge to smirk wickedly.

"You didn't tell me it was impronounceable!"

"Unpronounceable," his mentor corrected. "Which it is not, as I proved by pronouncing it."

"No fair!" Raenef shot him a positively adorable death glare. "At least give it to me again—slowly."

"Very well. Ready?" Raenef nodded. "Chau-te-re-khaj-rai-elle Nhu-da-tchette," he reiterated slowly, enunciating each syllable distinctly.

"Chow-ru-ta-khaj-rei-da-nu…" Raenef stammered unsteadily, breaking off when he caught sight of Eclipse's miserably futile attempts to keep a straight face. "Don't laugh!" he said, chagrined.

Eclipse coughed apologetically. "Let's try that again, shall we?"

"Okay…" An indignant pout lingered on the youth's lips.

"Repeat. Chau."

"Chau."

"Te."

"Te."

"Re."

"Re."

"Khaj."

"Khaj."

"Rai."

"Rai."

"Elle."

"Elle."

"Nhu."

"Nhu."

"Da."

"Da."

"Tchette."

"Tchette."

"_Chauterekhaj-raielle__ Nhudatchette_."

"Chautarekhad-laelle Nodajette…"

Eclipse smiled. "Close, but no cigar."

"Huh?" Raenef blinked. "What's a cigar?"

"Um… never mind…" Eclipse sweat-dropped. 1

"Okay!" said Raenef, immediately dismissing it. Leaning idly on the counter, he watched Eclipse cook while amusing himself with the splinter he had previously discovered. As the older demon went to extract a few herbs from the cupboard, he smiled upon hearing Raenef's continued attempts to pronounce the name of the concoction he was perusing.

"Chau-ke-re… Chau-rai-te… Chau-ta-re…Chau-te—ow!"

"Master Raenef?" Eclipse abandoned his herbs and rushed over. "What's wrong?"

"Heh…" Sheepish emerald eyes looked up at him. "I guess I stopped paying attention to what I was doing." He was clutching his right index finger with his left hand.

"Did you burn yourself?"

Raenef nodded.

"Let me see." Moving closer, Eclipse took his lord's injured hand in both of his and inspected the digit in question carefully. The tip was already inflamed, but the burn was not serious. He soothed it quickly with a simple cooling spell.

"Better?"

Cheeks tinged with embarrassment, Raenef nodded. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Eclipse murmured. Raenef raised his eyes to meet his mentor's, and it dawned on them with a fluttering tingle up the spine precisely how close they were. Raenef's slender hand was delicate and warm in Eclipse's light grasp, and it registered suddenly that he was stroking it with his thumb. He lost himself in the youth's smoky green eyes, feeling their breaths mingling; something magnetic and irresistible was drawing them closer, but it occurred to him that he wasn't the one moving. Raenef was leaning towards him; involuntarily, judging from the note of surprise in his eyes; his free hand reached up, fingers trembling, to flit over the older demon's pale cheek. Eclipse could feel the rapid beating of the youth's heart, and his left hand slid to the back of Raenef's head, nestling into the golden silk of his hair, guiding him closer… closer…

The door burst open with a resounding crash.

The two demons sprung apart like repelling magnets, Eclipse quickly returning to the stove and Raenef scampering to the opposite side of the room to pour himself a glass of water with shaking hands, trying to cool the furious blush tainting his cheeks.

"By the _gods_, it's freezing out there!" griped Erutis, shivering violently and rubbing her arms. "I can't believe how fast the blizzard blew in!" Chris, looking rather frostbitten, said nothing, making a beeline for the stove fire at Eclipse's feet, and the knight crowded in hurriedly after.

"A blizzard?" inquired Raenef, wincing slightly when his voice cracked, but the others didn't seem to think anything of it. He had found a different splinter to pluck at, and was having a bit of trouble getting past one reiterating thought: _I almost kissed him… I almost kissed him…_

Erutis rounded on him peevishly. "Yes, a blizzard. Speaking of which, where have you been? We've been waiting out there for you—_as promised_—for practically an hour!"

"Oh!" Raenef's cheeks inflamed again, but for a different reason. "I'm so sorry, I was… what happened was…"

"I did not allow him to go back out," Eclipse broke in, glancing over his shoulder at his liege for the first time since the kitchen was invaded. Raenef gave him a very swift grateful glance and then quickly averted his eyes, feeling his overactive cheeks flare up yet again.

"Oh, was that it," grumbled Erutis, unable to retaliate crouched at the demon's feet.

Eclipse sighed. _Remind me again why they are living here…?_

Chris, who appeared to have thawed a bit, sniffed the air curiously. "Smells good. What's for dinner?"

_I can't believe I almost kissed him…_ "_Chauterekhaj-raielle__ Nhudatchette_," answered Raenef thoughtlessly.

The other three occupants of the room turned to stare at him in utter shock. Even Eclipse's normally impassive visage was uncharacteristically adorned in utter astonishment. Raenef himself blinked in surprise. Then he beamed at his tutor.

"See? I told you I'd remember it!" Triumph practically radiated from his ecstatically blinding grin. An amused but pleased smile rewarded him as Eclipse returned to the stove.

"So you did, my lord."

Chris cleared his throat as shock relinquished its paralytic hold on his body. "So what's the frozen stuff we've been out in all day called?"

The brilliance faded from Raenef's face as abruptly as if someone had flicked off a light switch (which have yet to be invented). "Uh…"

Face-faults were passed around the room.

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

TBC

1 This line was just an observation on the frequent anachronisms in the manga novels (mostly in the chibi parts), and even more so in some fanfictions I've read. I know it's all fantasy and such but sometimes it bugs. I couldn't help inserting a little verbal irony.

Ja Bai Bai!


	6. Chapter 6

Ohohohohoho! Am I thoroughly tormenting you all with these almost-kisses? (skips around singing "I feel evil" to the tune of "I Feel Pretty")

Vampy-chan-sama, you honor me with your reviews. I am not worthy! (dumps more hydrochloric acid on fic)

Disclaimer: Me no own, bla bla bla… Warnings: Shounnen-ai, Raeclipse, fluff, junk, and nonsense.

Look! An even numbered chapter that I like!! I had a lot of fun writing this one—look out for all the alliterations (a series of words beginning with the same sound)! Teehee! (pastes sign on forehead reading "Literary Device Freak")

**Chapter 6**

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

The eating of the substance that was a lot less of a mouthful than its seemingly unpronounceable name had passed relatively uneventfully with the absence of its culinary creator, who had once again taken residence in the study. Evening had approached languidly and unnoticeably; the sun had long since sunk wearily into its oceanic bed beneath the horizon, its descent cloaked by the thick swirling curtain of icy white as the blizzard continued to throw a tantrum against the walls of the castle with no name. Said castle ignored the raging storm with a cold stone shoulder, embracing its occupants with the soporific heat of cheerfully cackling fireplaces.

Raenef and his two mortal companions had retired to a comfortable sitting room, and had been chatting there amicably since dinner until Erutis, infamous to those who knew her (the amount of which, in comparison with the two resident demons, was embarrassingly miniscule) for her fetish for chocolate, announced her desire for some hot cocoa. Raenef decided it would be fun if the three of them made it together, and so off to the kitchen they went.

Theoretically, the production of the rich drink should be simple, but the three soon discovered that all of them were lacking severely in the culinary department. The mere boiling of the water resulted in the reduction to charcoal of Erutis's beloved wooden sword and Chris's sleeve. Although Raenef survived remarkably unscathed, the pitiful kitchen could boast nothing of the sort. The two mortal residents of the castle would sleep uneasily tonight to say the least in fear of the impending wrath of a certain teasingly dubbed "kitchen wench."

Presently the painstakingly prepared hot chocolate was steaming in four mugs on one of the only un-charred bits of the kitchen counter, blithely oblivious to the unmitigated disastrous mess around it (one which rivaled even the wreckage of Raenef's first employment of the Dark Arrow, an amazing feat indeed). It was at this point Erutis acquired a very scary metallic glint in her eye that usually signified scheming and/or plotting of some sort, and typically resulted in very bad ideas. As Raenef was scouring the virtually demolished cupboards for some random object unknown to all but himself, Erutis produced a bottle from Thin Random Air™ and stealthily slunk over to the unattended and unsuspecting mugs and surreptitiously slipped a small amount of the bottle's contents into the one on the far right. Chris eyed her warily as she glanced furtively at Raenef, who was still preoccupied with his task and completely unnaware of her suspicious sneaking. Seeing this, Erutis looked at the bottle and shrugged, up-ending it into the same mug. Then she slithered slyly away again and snickered wickedly, fiendishly stroking the glass bottle.

"Revenge time…" she cackled to herself. Chris sweat-dropped.

"Aha!" announced Raenef triumphantly, and Erutis nearly jumped out of her skin. "Found one." He bubbled happily over to the four mugs with a silver tray in hand, placed two upon it, and began to traipse out of the room.

"I'm going to take one up to Eclipse. G'night!" And then he was gone. Erutis suddenly went bug eyed in realization. Chris watched him go with dread prickling up his spine.

"Erutis," he intoned casually. "What exactly did you put in the cup?" The knight coughed.

"Very strong liquor."

Chris's left eye twitched. "And which cup exactly did you put it into?"

Erutis turned to regard the remaining two mugs, steaming in all innocence on the counter. "The one on the far right."

"And which two cups did Raenef take?"

Erutis's bug eyes became remarkably buggier. "You tell me. I wasn't watching."

The two humans stared at each other. Then they both lunged for the cup on the left.

Simultaneously they both grabbed at it.

"Oh, no you don't!" growled Chris, wrestling it from her. "This was your scheme, and I'm not going to take the brunt of it if you screwed up!"

"How dare you treat a lady in this fashion!"

Ducking a flying frying pan (as the knight's sword was incinerated, as previously mentioned), Chris quickly took a deep swig from the cup in his hand.

"Ha!" he grinned, dancing out of her reach. "You won't want it now; it's got my germs all over it."

"CHRIS!!!!"

If Erutis had been Eclipse, Chris would be a smoking pile of ash on the floor. Chris very fervently thanked Rased that Erutis was not Eclipse.

When her anger subsided, the young swordswoman looked forlornly at the remaining cheerfully steaming cup.

Well, what are the odds…?

She snatched up the mug and drew deeply from it.

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

TBC

ForestGlenny, fic request dangit!


	7. Chapter 7

This is the final chapter, so it's just a bit longer than the others. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers—and a really big thank you to those of you who have stuck with me since the first chapter. I'm very grateful for all your comments and encouragement; it makes me feel like I'm worth something. Thanks for putting up with me! ;;

ForestGlenny, could you e-mail me so I can ask a bit more about your fic request? And Ziggy Pop Eno, I sent you an e-mail, did you get it? If not, could you e-mail me about your request as well?

For warnings and disclaimers: see previous chapters. You probably don't want to hear it again anyway.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

The ornately decorated massive oak doors that led into the study presented a rather formidable problem for the young fifth demon lord Raenef. The silver tray with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate perched on top must be carried with both hands or it would be dropped, he decided, tracing the intricate dance of the carved lines in the door with puzzled green eyes. But he required the use of one of said hands to knock on the lovely door. He was about to knock with a raised toe, when fortunately a glaringly simple solution to his predicament presented itself suddenly. (Very fortunate indeed, for knocking with a foot when one has only one other such limb to stand upon is a feat for a person with enviable balance; an attribute our dear Raenef does not possess.)

Closing his eyes and focusing, he reached out with his aura to the demon on the other side of the barricading door. Almost instantly an answering aura brushed against his own, and he smiled; Eclipse's aura always made him feel enveloped in an impenetrable blanket of security. Eclipse had taught him this trick not long after the very… interesting events at the introduction ceremony, when he had asked about the telepathy his tutor had used. (He had been hesitant to ask, as Eclipse was strangely wont to obliterate unoffending random objects in his vicinity whenever the meeting was brought up.) His presence announced, he teleported to the other side of the door.

The raven-haired demon was seated at the youth's desk, pouring over a parchment filled with the type of political flabber-gab that consistently resulted in migraines, but he rose upon the entrance of his liege. He sweat-dropped at the sight of bubbly little Raenef holding the silver serving tray before him.

Damn Erutis and her comment about the French maid dresses.

"I brought you some hot chocolate, Eclipse." The blonde smiled up at him hopefully. "Take a break from work with me?"

Eclipse considered saying something along the lines of 'demon lords do not serve their servants,' but decided against it. Anyway, Raenef seemed to have completely forgotten about the kitchen incident… and the sled incident… and the study incident…

"Alright," he consented, and Raenef beamed joyfully. The gods knew Raenef was infinitely more enjoyable than wishy-washy politics.

The youth followed his tutor over to a couch that had not been there two seconds prior, positioned in the center of the room and facing the fireplace. A small beautifully carved coffee table was set in front of it, and he set the tray on its surface before settling beside the other demon on the couch.

The chocolate was rich and hot and wonderfully soothing, filling him with delicious liquid heat, and Eclipse was warm and strong and intoxicating beside him, and oh, so close… Time seemed to dissolve as the firelight danced like glowing fairies before his eyes, enchanting his mind into a languid fuzzy relaxation. Eclipse's shoulder looked so comfortable… then suddenly he was leaning on it and a soft sigh escaped him.

_It would be so easy… so easy to just say it, say it right now… just three little words…_

"Tired?" Eclipse's eyes were soft and luminescent in the flickering firelight.

_Say it…_

"A bit," he conceded. Amusement flickered across the other's face.

"If this is a 'bit' tired like you were a 'bit' cold earlier, perhaps you should turn in, my lord."

_Tell him now…_

He flushed slightly and smiled, regarding his now nervous hands that were tensed in his lap. "No, I don't want to go yet. I want to stay a little longer…" Timid emerald eyes rose to meet Eclipse's dark gaze.

_I'm in love…_

"…with you."

It just seemed so natural, with Raenef looking up at him with those brilliant green eyes shimmering with the reflected firelight, and his full luscious lips just slightly parted invitingly… and indeed, it seemed a force almost tangible bound them together, an undeniable attraction, pulling them irresistibly closer… And so it seemed so natural to Eclipse to lean forward, gently caressing Raenef's powder soft cheek, and close the short distance between them so their noses brushed… Raenef's eyes slid shut as their breaths mingled hotly, tingling…

No one interrupted this time. The world fell abruptly away as their lips met in a tender embrace, initially tentative and then melting into pure sweet bliss as Raenef's mouth blossomed open in welcome for the other to slip inside. A soft moan from Eclipse was drowned in the youth's mouth, sending shivers racing through his body. Raenef was so hot and sweet and delicious Eclipse was overwhelmed, losing all sense of everything except Raenef, so pliant and willing and soft. Unconsciously he pulled him closer until the blonde was in his lap and his arms were snaked around that slim little waist, while slender fingers combed his long silky raven-tresses.

When at last they parted their gazes locked again, and Raenef opened his mouth to give voice to those three little words that had evaded his tongue for so long. But suddenly he discovered there was no need. Love was there in Eclipse's eyes, in the way he looked at him so warmly. It was there in his arms, in the gentle but protective way he held him. It was there in his fingers, stroking his hair affectionately. It was there in his smile, so tender and soft. Love shone in every little gesture he made. Words were unnecessary.

So Raenef kissed him again.

Because actions definitely speak louder than words.

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

Chris fell off the sofa, convulsing with laughter. "Oh, you are _so_ smashed." He watched Erutis through fits of giggles as she valiantly strove to get up off the floor. After several very unsteady attempts, she collapsed in defeat.

"Shuddup," she slurred, lobbing a pillow that soared past a good three feet away from the cleric's head. "I'd come atchou wish che fire poker but I'm not sure whish one offew to attack."

Chris grinned, chucking the pillow back at her; she tried to dodge it but got a face-full anyway. "So much for revenge, huh, page of a demon lord?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ashif you fared any besher, exshiled monk." Grabbing her mug off the floor, she raised it to him and up-ended it.

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

The faint glow from the dying embers of the fire was just enough to cast Raenef's youthful face in a dim radiance, and Sleep's soft touch had gentled his usually vivacious expression into one serene and tranquil. The hour had grown quite late, and the youth had succumbed to slumber curled against Eclipse's side, wrapped warmly in the embrace of the other demon's arms and soothing scent, and with a handful of ebony silk woven through his fingers.

Eclipse himself remained awake, relishing the glorious feeling of Raenef, warm and vital, in his arms at last. And each rise and fall of the blonde's gentle breathing, and each beat of his heart finally relieved the empty ache deep inside Eclipse's soul, filled and alleviated it with the love of the one he loved.

Gazing down at Raenef, he was certain there was no greater bliss.

Gently, as not to wake him, Eclipse lifted the youth and teleported to the demon lord's bedchambers. He laid him on the bed soundlessly and, extracting his hair from the other's slender hand, turned to leave. A sudden tugging on the back of his robes halted him in his tracks. Turning, he met a pair of sleep-clouded emerald eyes, shining silver in the light of the moon.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" The question was soft and tentative; Eclipse hesitated in reluctant ambivalence.

"…please?" Raenef gazed up at him beseechingly, looking so small and vulnerable on the gargantuan bed that Eclipse could not help yielding.

"Alright." He was rewarded with a radiant smile and the blonde scooted over to make room for him. As he slipped onto the rich silken sheets and drew the covers over them, Raenef spooned against him, back to chest, and he wrapped his arms around him in a protective embrace. He heard the other sight softly in contentment, and he smiled at the thought of waking in the morning with his beloved in his arms, and every morning hereafter until Time took their breaths away.

For Eclipse had promised him forever, and he intended to deny him none of it.

    ¨)   
¸′∙´¸.∙´)   
(¸.∙´¸.∙´    
   

Finis.

And thus ends "First Snow". (Vampy-chan, release the cookies!! ;;) And no, I did not forget to put an "h" on my "Finis". It's Latin. Anyhow, let me know what you thought!

If anyone wants a lemon with this (coughCrowkeeper990cough) review and let me know. I don't feel really comfortable posting NC-17 material under a PG-13 rated fanfic. If I get enough requests, then I'll write one called "The Prism Room". Remember you have to change the rating settings to 'R' (because stupid ff doesn't like NC-17). Even if I write it, I don't know when it'll be posted; I'm going out of country for a few weeks, and I don't know when I'll next get internet access. The earliest it may be up is four days (as per usual); the latest would be in a month. Luv y'all!

Update: 'The Prism Room' will not be up on this site. If I ever get around to writing it (with all the ff frustrations, it's been put on hold) it will be posted elsewhere (i.e., aff . net or a fan site if someone will host me...)

Hugz 'n' Glompz

Ja Bai Bai!


End file.
